


An Aincrad Christmas

by Rebeccaseal



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, klein made this rated T, klein needs to stop, sorry for the bad Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeccaseal/pseuds/Rebeccaseal
Summary: Just a little Christmas special in Aincrad. Who knows what they might get?





	An Aincrad Christmas

Yawn. Kirito opened his eyes as something soft brushed his face. Hair. Orange hair that was attached to . . . Asuna. Who wore a soft smile as she watched him, leaning over him.

" _Ohiyo_ , Kirito-kun," she said, stroking his face.

Kirito smiled back. " _Ohiyo_ , Asuna," he replied. "You got it wrong again. It's Kazuto."

Asuna blushed. "Well, it's hard to break a habit I've had for two years."

Kirito smiled. "I don't mind. But if you're going to call me that, don't call me 'kun'."

Bewildered, Asuna asked,"You never had a problem with it before. Should I call you Kirito-san?"

"That's not what I—" he began.

"Kirito . . . -chan?" Asuna tried, blushing slightly.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Kirito . . . -sama?" Asuna mumbled, face entirely red.

Kirito flushed, too. "Definitely not! Just 'Kirito' is fine."

"Kirito . . ."

He nodded.

". . . -kun," Asuna finished. She sighed. "As I thought, I can't say it."

Kirito pushed himself up, noting with a smile how Asuna's gaze slid to his bare chest. "Are you sure you can't say it?" he asked, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her to him so she sat on his lap.

Asuna turned a lovely shade of red. "I definitely can't say it," she asserted.

Kirito smiled and bent down to kiss her. " _Daisuki_ , Asuna," he whispered against her lips.

" _Daisuki_ . . . Kirito," Asuna whispered back, and he smiled triumphantly.

Just then, Yui burst into the room, causing them to break apart reluctantly.

"Mama, Papa, get up!" she exclaimed impatiently. "It's Christmas!"

Asuna gasped. "I forgot all about it, with the entrance exams for college. I'm sorry, I couldn't get you anything, Kirito."

He grinned. "You already gave me a present, remember?"

Asuna blushed. "Yo–you knew all along, didn't you?" she accused.

Kirito didn't say anything, but gazed at her knowingly.

"Come on!" Yui exclaimed. "There are presents!"

Asuna and Kirito laughed, and while Kirito put a shirt (and some pants) on, Asuna followed Yui into the living room, where the giant Christmas tree stood, all its glory overshadowed by the rather ridiculous mountain of presents beneath. Only the sheer fright of making an enemy of Kirito had kept the majority of Aincrad males from sending Asuna presents. Instead, they caused maintenance several ulcers by overloading the system with holiday greetings. Most of which Asuna hid from Kirito, for fear of incurring a massacre. Fortunately, Kirito was feeling particularly generous and had decided to wait until after the holidays were over to go after the more persistent admirers.

When Kirito emerged from the bedroom, Asuna had sorted the presents into piles. While Asuna's pile was still the largest, Kirito's was a close second, with eighty percent of the presents from various female admirers. Altogether, each agreed that the other was too popular for their own good.

Yui's pile remained rather small, as not many people knew about her. Which was fine with her.

"Yui should go first," Asuna suggested.

Yui nodded happily, her smile bright as her white dress. She picked a shiny red present and eagerly opened it.

"Who's it from, Yui?" Kirito asked.

"Mama!" the girl replied, drawing out a blue dress with a white sash and trim. "Oooh, it's pretty! Thank you, Mama!"

Asuna's smile grew soft, her face melting into an expression reserved for Yui alone. Kirito never got tired of seeing it. He couldn't wait until he and Asuna had some children of their ow — what was he thinking?

"Kirito-ku — Kirito?" Asuna asked, leaning towards him. "It's your turn to open presents."

Kirito blinked. "Right, sorry." He ignored the majority of the presents, instead reaching for Klein's. He started tearing it open, froze, quickly put it back, and grabbed Sinon's.

"What's wrong with that one?" Yui asked innocently.

"Uh, I'll open that later," Kirito told her. He certainly didn't want her to see what Klein had gotten him. Asuna either, for that matter. In fact, he should probably bury it so no one would know Klein had gotten him _ecchi_ manga. He hadn't even known they existed in Aincrad.

Fortunately, Sinon had gotten him gloves. When he tried them on, they were warm, too.

"How lovely!" Asuna exclaimed. She picked up a brightly wrapped present as well. However, when she opened it, her face flushed and she put it back.

"What's wrong with that one?" Yui asked again.

Asuna opened her mouth, then closed. "I'm going to kill Klein," she muttered.

"What did he get you?" Kirito ventured.

Asuna glared at him.

"Never mind," he said. "It's your turn, Yui."

She nodded happily, and picked up his present. After carefully picking apart the paper, Yui's eyes grew wide. He'd risked Asuna's wrath by getting it, but both he and Liz agreed Yui would love it.

Asuna's eyes widened, too, as Yui drew out a delicate dagger, the hilt covered in intricate vines, and the blade reflecting her astonished face. A small sheath lay beneath it, the same vines gracing the too and draping down. Kirito had to admit that this was one of Liz's greatest works.

"Thank you, Papa!" Yui squealed, launching herself at him and narrowly avoiding cutting his arm off.

"Careful with that!" he laughed, hugging her tightly.

"Can you teach me how to use it? Can you?"

"How about after breakfast?" Kirito suggested, thankful Asuna seemed not to mind he'd gotten Yui a weapon.

"Okay!" Yui put the dagger in its sheath.

Kirito picked up Yui's gift and unwrapped it. She'd gotten him a black beanie (because his head was always cold from not wearing a helmet).

"Thank you, Yui," he said, and put it on his head.

Asuna lifted Kirito's present from her pile. He'd taken a lot of time trying to figure what to get her (asking Silica, Sinon, and Liz, much to their annoyance), but in the end, he couldn't really think of anything. So he'd gotten her—

"You got me a Ragout Rabbit?!" Asuna screamed. "Where did you find it?"

Kirito smiled. "That's a secret."

"Thank you! I'll make it for dinner."

"I can't wait," Kirito replied honestly.

That day, Yui learned how use a dagger, Kirito had a warm head and hands, Asuna did a lot of cooking, _ecchi_ manga was no where to be seen, and Klein's gift of sexy underwear to Asuna wouldn't make its appearance until later that night. Way later that night. But everyone was happy, and Yui especially felt like part of the family. The family of Beaters, frontline chefs, and miniature Immortal Objects.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on 12/20/14.


End file.
